After All These Years
by tvrox
Summary: Summary: It's one of those future fics where Rory's daughter has no dad, and he comes back and falls in love with Rory. R/R please! Chapter 2 is up!!!!
1. Author's Note

Title: After All These Years

Author: Tvrox (Margaret)

Rating: PG for now

Summary: It's one of those future fics where Rory's daughter has no dad, and he comes back and falls in love with Rory.  Most probably a Trory.  R/R please!

Author's Note: Okay, first of all, for those of you wondering, my other fics Had to See Me and You've Got Mail (joint with Lauren aka Sweetangel251) are temporarily on hold.  However, if for some reason you truly hate this fic, you can read our new joint one called All Grown Up, under her username (again, it's sweetangel251).  Now, please R/R, because this isn't like most of the fics you've read, it's going to be original and new.  Although, as you read, you may slowly begin to recognize it, hint hint.  So anyway, this fic takes place eleven years into the future.  Rory is now twenty-seven.  She has a five-year-old daughter named Lily, whose last name I have given as Gilmore so as not to reveal anything about who her father is.  Luke and Lorelai are married, and they have twin sons named Theodore and Alexander (aka Teddy and Alex) who are three.  I think that's about all you need to know in order to follow the story.  Oh, yeah, Luke, Lorelai, Teddy, Alex, Rory, and Lily all live together in a large house in Stars Hollow.  Rory went to Harvard but got pregnant with Lily before she could go to grad school, so she's now an English teacher at Stars Hollow High.  Oh, I forgot the most important part!  Lily is short for Lorelai.  I've seen quite an array of nicknames for Lorelai, of course Rory, but also, Lori, Lana, Lai, Lorly, um, I'm drawing a blank, don't be offended if I didn't use the name you did, but I feel so original to be using Lily!!!!!  Now, this is just an author's note, I'll post the first chapter as soon as it's typed up.

~Margaret


	2. Early Morning Chaos

Title: After All These Years  
  
Author: Tvrox (Margaret)  
  
Rating: PG for now  
  
Summary: It's one of those future fics where Rory's daughter has no dad, and he comes back and falls in love with Rory. R/R please!  
  
Author's Note: In this story, there will be, as in any good story, some misleading details and unusual twists. PLEASE don't flame me if you think a new development in the story is leading it in a direction you don't want it to go in. If this does happen, politely review with your email address, and I'll email you back and either tell you not to worry, that the story won't go that way, or I'll apologize and tell you that it will. And by the way, I have the next chapter written, but I won't type it until I get 10 good reviews, which shouldn't be that hard. Come on, you guys, just push the happy little blue button at the bottom of the page. Thank you for your assistance and appreciation, not to mention patience! On with the story.  
  
1 Chapter One~Early Morning Chaos  
  
"Mama, where are my new white socks?" called five-year-old Lily Gilmore.  
  
"I don't know, sweetheart," answered her grandmother Lorelai. "Ask your mom."  
  
"Mommy!" continued Lily. "Where-"  
  
"In Mama's shirt drawer," interrupted her mother.  
  
"Rory," said Lorelai to her daughter, "how did they get there?"  
  
"Well, Mom, I was all out of Saran Wrap."  
  
"Oh, that's such an old line," exclaimed Lorelai. "I used it on my own mother eleven years ago."  
  
"You Guys!" cried Lily, knowing they'd never stop if she didn't stop them. "I'm going to be late for my first day of school!"  
  
"Bombs away!" shouted Lorelai, and Lily's socks came flying down the stairs. Lily put them on and buckled her navy blue Mary Jane shoes. She walked to the door, and picked up her backpack, just as Lorelai and Rory entered with Poptarts, coffee, and milk for Lily.  
  
"Let me see you," said Rory. Lily was the spitting image of her mother, with brown hair and beautiful clear blue eyes. She was taller than her mother had been at five, however. Tall like her father, but no one talked about that fact, or even him, for that matter. Lily had never known him or anything about him, and she was beginning to doubt that she ever would.  
  
Lorelai's voice brought Lily out of her daydream. "Lily, hon, let's get a picture before you go," Lorelai said.  
  
Lily straightened and replied, "Sure!" She stood by the door in her blue plaid skirt, pale blue blouse, and navy blue crested cardigan.  
  
Lorelai snapped the picture. "Great!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Now, Lily, ready to go to Mom's old school?" asked Rory.  
  
"You bet!" answered Lily with a twinkle in her eye. She gave her mother a thumbs-up. "Let's go!" Lily pulled her mother out the door, leaving Lorelai to go wake up the twins, since Luke had left for the diner much earlier. Lorelai hoped that Chilton wouldn't be as bad for Lily as it had been for Rory.  
  
A/N: Now, I realize that that was really short, but you've got to admit it was pretty good. And that's how I write. The chapters are short, but they're quite often close together, and almost always well-written. (Or at least I think so!) So, anyway, that little blue button is just sitting there, waiting to be pushed, and only you can save it from its terrible plight! (In other words, R/R! Remember! No more until I get 10-that's TEN-good reviews.) 


	3. Car Rides and Phone Calls

After All These Years  
by Margaret (Tvrox)  
Part 2: Car Trips and Phone Calls  
  
Author's Note: Okay, here it is, at long last. I was really sick, too sick to write, and then I had finals (my school is very weird, we have finals in March). After that, I had writer's block. But here it is, finally, short as it may be. Happy reading! I want 10 reviews before posting the next chapter.  
~*~*&*~*~  
Lily and Rory were about halfway to Hartford. The trip had been silent thus far. Finally, Lily spoke up.   
  
"Mommy," she said, "tell me something about my daddy."  
  
"What is it you want to know?" asked Rory, dreading Lily's response.  
  
"Anything," Lily replied. "What was his name? How did you meet him? What does he look like?"  
  
"I met him when I was in high school, and we became friends. Then one day we fell in love. He was tall, just like you. And he was really nice and sweet and loving."  
  
"Thanks Mommy, I have one more question."  
  
"What?" asked Rory.  
  
"Will I ever meet my Daddy?" asked Lily hopefully.  
  
Rory sighed. "Someday, Lily, I hope so someday."  
~*~*&*~*~  
Back in Stars Hollow, Lorelai had woken up the twins. They were sitting and playing with blocks in the living room. All of a sudden, the phone rang.  
  
"Ring, RING!" cried Alex.  
  
"It's the Telephone!" cried Teddy.  
  
"YAAAAAY!" they cried together.  
  
"Ssshhh! Boys, be quiet," said Lorelai as she picked up the phone. "Hello? No, this is her mother. Yes...yes, okay I'll tell her you called. Thanks. Bye bye."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That's it. No, I'm not telling you who called. If you want to know, review and you'll find out sooner! I know I'm mean. 


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note:  
  
Okay, now I've got to face the facts. I didn't tell you who called, and I've waited a long time to update. I did both these things for a reason. I hate to admit it, but I don't know who called myself. I've hit a bit of writer's block with this, so review and tell me who called! I'm not going to give you choices, it's a total free-for-all! But please, people, don't just be like "Tristan!" or "Jess!" or "Dean!" A couple of those are okay, but I'm looking for originality here, and if I come up with something better than your suggestions, I may well use it. Still, your suggestion would really help me, so go ahead and say something! 


End file.
